To Be Overshadowed
by Starren Moonstone
Summary: Oneshot with Dreamtalia and Okage: Ari finds himself in a meadow and stumbles upon Fauchereve.


**So, this was originally put on DeviantArt for a contest. Odd crossover, yes, but when I first saw the theme for the contest, I couldn't resist putting together Dreamtalia and Okage. So tah dah! I did change it a little bit, by that is because of editing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dreamtalia or Okage. I just write about them.**

 **You seem to be a bit overshadowed, dear child.**

* * *

 _Ari found himself in a quiet and beautiful meadow. All around, scattered flowers can be seen, in colors of pale red, yellow, and white. The sun was shining, but it wasn't bright; it glowed in a soft manner like firefly lights at night. There was a wind in the air, but it was not cold; it was cool and light and it almost seemed magical. There was a wind chime somewhere nearby, for Ari could hear the tinkling notes in the near distance. The boy couldn't help but smile as he walked forward, towards a tree next to a lake. Alone, for once, without anyone to step all over him. He wouldn't mind so much if people did notice him for who he was, not for what plagued his shadow._

 _However, he wasn't alone; there was someone already under the tree. Coming closer, Air saw that it was Stan, or rather someone who already looked like him. Sure, this person had Stan's general shape and shadowy face, but this person had an evil look on one side of his face. Stan didn't, the best he could pull off most days was a creepy looking grin. Ari figured that was because he'd spent too much time with Stan, not that he had any choice otherwise. Besides, if this was really Stan, he would be hiding in Ari's shadow, not under a tree. And parts of this Stan look alike seemed to be dissolving into nothing._

 _"ArI, yOu CaMe!" This shadow figure said when Ari came up next to him._

 _"I guess, but I must ask how you know my name."_

 _"CoMe On, DoN't TeLl Me YoU cAn'T rEcOgNiZe ThE gReAt EvIl KiNg StAn."_

 _Ari grinned for a moment. "I do, but you aren't him."_

 _The shadow figure's eyes widened, then looked sad. "FuNnY, tHiS iS tHe FiRsT tImE iT's NoT wOrKeD."_

 _"Who are you?" Ari asked, sitting down under the tree next to the shadow figure. It was now obvious that the shadowy figure had his own shape too. More demonic, but Ari was used to that so he didn't shy away._

 _"I DoN't ReAlLy HaVe A nAmE oF mY oWn. I'm CaLlEd FaUcHeReVe."_

 _"And you put on different faces of people?"_

 _"…It'S hOw I gEt PeOpLe To LiKe Me. EvErYoNe HaTeS mE iN mY tRuE fOrM. tHeY fEaR aNd CoWeR aWaY. i BeCaMe VeRy LoNeLy, AnD sO i PuT oN a MaSk So PeOpLe WoUlD lIkE mE."_

 _Ari could understand that. "So you're overshadowed too then…" Forgotten. Alone. Overlooked. Ari understood those feelings well. Even with Stan by his side, Ari was constantly overlooked. "You don't have to be someone else for me. You can just be yourself."_

 _"yOu WoN't HiDe?"_

 _Ari shook his suddenly felt a heavy weight on his shoulder, forcing him to the ground. It didn't make him feel more tired, on the contrary, it made him feel more awake. He could hear a muffled voice saying something inside his head, but Ari couldn't make out as to what it was._

He then felt a sting on his cheek, which forced him to open his eyes. Standing over him was Rosalyn, who was looking more annoyed than usual.

"Took you long enough to wake up," Rosalyn said, annoyed, "Come on, we're burning daylight."

Ari sat up as Rosalyn walked off a bit, her pink parasol already up to hide the pink shadow Stan had accidentally given her. "It took the hero almost 10 minutes to get you up," Stan said, "Something wrong?"

"No," Ari said, but he was lying. He wanted to stay in that dream. To be with that one person who understood how it felt to always be overlooked and forgotten. To be overshadowed.

"Well. Come on then. We're almost to the next town."

"Yeah." Ari stood up and followed Rosalyn onward. He hoped that the night would come quickly so he could go back to that dream. And see Fauchereve again.

88888

Fauchereve smiled to himself. His first friend here. And if all goes well, it won't be his last.

* * *

 **Please comment, it helps with my writing.**


End file.
